Goode Days
by lamitronFICTION
Summary: What would happen if Annabeth moved over to New York and went to Goode High? Read and find out. Percabeth.
1. Guess?

A/N sry if this has really bad grammar some of it is done on my phone so sry guys

Disclaimer: This is my first FanFiction and I don't really want to get sued so I'm just gonna say that it's all Rick's

:-)

 **Goode days chapter one: Guess?**

Annabeth's POV:  
I woke up this morning and was a little disoriented because I was in a hotel room in New York. Then I remembered that I was there and that I would be starting at Goode high today, the school that Percy went to as well. I couldn't wait to go and surprise him with me, Leo, Piper and Jason all being at his school. That was probably the first time I've said that I want to go to school. Actually, being a daughter of Athena, I think I should amend that thought. Yes, I have before said that I wanted to go to school.

Percy's POV

CRASH! Well, at least it turned it off. I hope I didn't actually break my alarm clock then. Man, it's the first day of school today. More sluts to deal with. I am now REALLY getting bored of doing this every single day. "Go away, I'm taken!". EVERY SINGLE DAY!? I mean it would be better with Annabeth, but she is all the way over in San Francisco. "GET DOWN HERE NOW PERCY I MADE BLUE WAFFLES!" OK, that is one of the not-very-many things that will get me out of bed in the morning.

 **Time skip 10 minutes**

Annabeth's POV

'WELCOME TO GOODE HIGH!' Not the most warm welcome into your new high school. A massive glaring banner was not exactly a welcome at all to people beginning in a new school. Anyway, I entered and went to the secretary's office and asked for my timetable and my locker number. When one of the boys passed and over heard he said that some girls would pay to get locker number 1048. "Why?" I questioned. His reply took me aback.

"Because it's next to the hottest boy in school – Percy Jackson"

A/N Thanks for reading – sorry I couldn't do more but I'm getting kicked off the pc by my sister – if you could leave a review that would be really great thanks guys.

lamitronFICTION


	2. SURPRISE!

A/N Again, sorry cause I'm doing a bit on my phone, but I hope I'm doing OK. Also, thanks to everyone who read and has reviewed.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own PJO and neither do you. (I found this in someone else's FanFiction and loved it :-))

Goode Days chapter 2: SURPRISE!

Percy's POV

"WELCOME TO GOODE HIGH!" Really? Not very welcoming! Well, at least not for new students! Then, BAM! First person asking me to go out with them. Jeez, I really wish Annabeth were here.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I already have a girlfriend!" There, I've gotten that one over and done with, but I'm already expecting the next one.

"Percy, will you go out with me?"

"No," I replied, as calmly as I could, and then went into Goode High. Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth. She's all I can think about! Then I went down the hall to locker 1047, and put my stuff in it, then gazed at the picture of Annabeth that I had stuck up on the inside of my locker. Man, I just wanted her to be here!

Then my eyes got covered over, and I, on instinct, said "No," and then the person said

"Guess Who," and I realized at once that it was Annabeth. She spun me round and kissed me passionately, and I kissed her back. Soon, everyone was staring at us and I said

"This is my girlfriend, Annabeth."

Annabeth's POV

I kissed him so hard, I missed him soooooo much, I was just so glad that I had my Seaweed Brain back. When we pulled apart, everyone was staring at us, and Percy said

"This is my girlfriend, Annabeth." Everyone then rushed off and Percy told me that we needed to get to class. I had already managed to write down my timetable in Ancient Greek, so I told him that I had Math first. (A/N sorry if I mess up a bit with American ways of spelling, I'm from the UK) Percy then said

"Oh cool I've got Math first as well, and with Mrs. Grenar as well!

We sat through a long, boring lesson of Math, and partway through Percy fell asleep. When the lesson was over, I jiggled his shoulders to wake him up, and told him that the lesson had ended.

A/N Thanks guys for reading, reviewing, following, and favouriting! I probably wont be updating as often now, but please keep on reviewing. And also, you're all too nice! I want constructive criticism! :-)

lamitronFICTION


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I am 99% sure that you all hate me now. I haven't updated in sooo long because of my thriving YouTube channel and wanting to concentrate on my schoolwork. Iwill try to now update more.

lamitronFICTION

HEYYYYYY!

Not been around for a while,huh?

yeah, FUUN!

My YT channel has been thriving enough for me to warrant continuing these stories, but don't count on it! lamitronFICTION, OUT


End file.
